The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a lever assist connector with a flexible blocking feature.
In certain applications, electronic components require the mating of several electrical contacts, such as in automotive electrical components. The electronic component includes a connector housing that holds several electrical contacts, while a mating connector housing holds an equal number of electrical contacts. One connector housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other connector housing includes female electrical contacts. As the number of electrical contacts to be mated increases, it becomes difficult to fully join the mating connector housings because of friction between the mating electrical contacts. The connector housings are formed with a mate assist assembly that includes a lever-and-gear system to pull together the connector housings in order to overcome the frictional resistance created by the mating electrical contacts.
One connector with a mate assist assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,176. The connector includes first and second connector housings having electrical contacts, and a lever member for mating the housings together. The first connector housing is configured to be positioned inside the second connector housing. The lever includes a handle and two arms extending therefrom that may be rotated alongside side walls of the first connector housing. The lever is placed in an initial or pre-latched position and the first connector housing and second connector housing are engaged sufficiently for the gear teeth to engage, after which the lever is rotated to complete the mating operation.
Although it is intended that final mating of the contacts be accomplished by rotation of the lever, it is possible to put the connector housings together with the lever in other than the initial position and apply enough force to establish at least partial electrical contact. The connector could later separate in service. Thus, a need exists for a mate assist assembly that prevents electrical engagement when the connector housings are not latched in the fully mated position.
In one embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector includes a first housing having a first set of electrical contacts and a second housing having a second set of electrical contacts. The first and second housing are configured to be matable with one another to mate the first set of contacts with the second set of contacts. The first and second housings are movable between an initial position wherein the first and second sets of electrical contacts are unmated and a final position wherein the respective first and second sets of electrical contacts are fully mated. A lever member is rotatably mounted to the first housing and configured to engage the second housing when rotated. The lever member is configured to move the first and second housings between the initial and final positions as the lever member is rotated when the lever and the second housing are initially aligned. The lever member includes at least one blocking beam configured to separate the first and second housings as the lever member is rotated when the lever member and the second housing are initially misaligned.
Optionally, the blocking beam is configured to engage a mating post within the second housing and to flex to allow the first and second housings to move from the initial position to the final position when the lever member is aligned so that a first gear surface on the lever member engages the mating post.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector includes a first housing that has a first set of electrical contacts, and a lever member rotatably mounted thereto that includes at least one blocking beam. A second housing having a second set of electrical contacts is configured for mating engagement with the first housing. The second housing has a mating post located therein for engagement with the lever member. The mating post includes a first engagement surface and a second engagement surface. The lever member mates the first and second sets of contacts as the lever member is rotated when the lever member engages the first engagement surface of the mating post. The blocking beam prevents mating of the first and second contacts as the lever is rotated when the lever engages the second engagement surface.